Batman - Winter Despair
by RyRy6
Summary: Gotham at Christmas, the city of Gotham has been peaceful for too long, Batman hasn't been needed, until a mass explosion in Arkham sets a few familiar faces free. Was it a set up? or was it part of a master plan hatched by Batman's most fearsome enemy.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome To Gotham

**Welcome To Gotham**

 _Gotham City looks beautiful in winter, sleek white snow covers the street and glistens on the modern day architecture. The mood is happy, yet frantic. People losing their minds over a day that is over before it ever begins, spending hard earned money on gifts that 6 months from now will be out dated and "old" in some strange sense._

 _The streets have been the safest they've ever been, the odd ruffling of feathers from up and coming gangs but Jim and the GCPD have nipped that in the bud at every opportunity. So where have I been? Why hasn't Batman appeared and stopped any of this? Well, the simple answer is…he hasn't been needed. What has that meant for me? I've finally been able to focus on Wayne Enterprise, steering the company into the modern age, enhancing on what my father, Thomas Wayne worked so hard to build. It's been 5 years since the Batman last appeared, the media crave for his next appearance but the people of Gotham are content without him._

"Master Bruce, I think you should come and see this"

 _Alfred, dear old Alfred. Since Batman has stopped he's been more and more at ease everyday. He knew I had to do what I did, but for years he's been my guardian and helped me when I needed it the most. It's been hard letting the Batman go for so long, but it's the least I can do for him._

"Whats wrong Alfred?"

"I think sir, you have been summoned" _the sky is glistening with stars but in the distance a familiar glow, my calling. It's been years since I've seen my symbol in the sky. Memories and adrenaline fill my blood. But why now?_

"Shall I fetch the suit sir?"

"No it's okay Alfred I'll go, lets just hope it still fits"

 _The cave feels damp and dingy, covers over everything, hidden. I can see the suit in the corner of the room, it still has its familiar shine. The case hisses and the door slowly slides open. It feels heavier than I remember, but it has been 5 years. Surprisingly I slip into it with ease, thought I had gotten fatter but I guess not. The belt is still fully stocked. Batarangs, smoke pellets, taser, line launcher and tranquilliser gun. It doesn't clip like it used to, I knew I'd put on a few pounds._

 _It still takes me breath away how beautiful the city looks at this time of year, everything seems calm, the way things should be. The light gets closer, I'm starting to get gassed already. I wonder what he could want? Why now? If he wanted a catch up he knows where I am._

 _The light is above me, but where is he? A small orange flicker catches my eyes and there he is, Commissioner James Gordon. 5 years later and he still looks how I remember, it's a shame he's taken up smoking again._

"I thought you quit?"

"Old habits die hard, how have you been?"

"Good, But we both know I'm not here for a catch up" _Jim draws the last bit of life from his cigarette before flicking it off the roof. I still cant wrap my head around why I'm up here with him._

"The media is gonna have a field day with the light back in the sky but, I had to tell you this face to face. Bats, Bruce…I'm done. As of next week I retire. This is a young man's game now, my sorry old ass can't keep up with this new generation."

"Who's taking over?"

"Michael Akins, I've been training him for a while now. A good kid, smart like Barbra. I hope you don't mind but I've given him some Intel on you and the light, just incase you ever feel like re-appearing for good."

"Jim, you know I'm done, Gotham doesn't need Batman anymore. It's had you protecting it for the last 5 years and look how it is. The kid won't need me"

"I know, I know. You're a good safety net to have Bruce, It puts people at ease." _Just as Jim finishes his sentence and spark of light flickers from behind him, and then a roar of fire fills the winter sky. The sound that follows is indescribable but it fills the city. We both run to the edge of the roof as officers meet us at the top. Jim looks at me, a familiar fear and dread comes over his eyes._

"Batman, that came from Arkham. This can't be happening"

"Jim get every officer you can over there. Nobody escapes"


	2. Chapter 2 - Boom Goes The Dynamite

**Boom Goes The Dynamite**

 _Arkham Asylum, or New Arkham as it's called these days was rebuilt 7 years ago and enhanced with the latest and ever upgraded technology thanks to Wayne Enterprise. New Arkham has 3 levels, ascending from the least violent to the most sadistic and ruthless. There are chambers for some of the more…unique cases. Aaron Cash who was a guard in the old Arkham is now the head of the facility, a good friend of the Batman and the most trusted with such a volatile and unwell group._

 _The grounds of this amazing facility is guarded by not only barbed wire, but electric fences and sniper posts. Floodlights fill every inch of grass and dark area, there's nowhere to hide. It's been 7 years since the building has been up and running and only one escape attempt._

 _ **3 hours prior to events**_

"Mr Cash, Miss Quinn assaulted Officer Rodriguez again, she really has something against him"

"Or maybe she has something against the drugs we're firing into her, ever think of that?"

"No…yes…possibly sir"

"It's okay son, go check on Rodriguez, I'll have a word with miss Quinn"

 _Aaron Cash became a corrections officer in Gotham at aged 17 under then head of the facility Jeremiah Arkham. Cash was involved closely with Batman in bringing down Jeremiah who eventually became the corrupt Black Mask. As a young kid he saw a lot of disturbing things during those course of events but it shaped him, turned him into the man he is today and is why he is now the trusted head man at New Arkham. He's hired the most intimidating and ruthless guards to keep the inmates in line, its been so far so good._

 _Harley Quinn, the beautiful yet psychotic acquaintance of The Joker has been locked in the New Arkham for the last 4 years. She was captured alongside Poison Ivy trying to break into the recently renovated Ace Chemicals. Harley is being held in her own private cell, she doesn't mix well with others to put in nicely._

"Hey Mr Penny, whats the matter? Have I been a bad girl again?" _Harley has a way with the opposite sex, she uses her charm and her assets to get what she wants. Underneath the quirkiness and need to kill people Harley is a very smart woman. She knows how to get what she wants and uses anything, everything and everyone to her advantage._

"Its Cash, Now I thought we had this talk Quinn. When the officers bring you your medicine what have you to do?"

"Oh erm…I forget can ya tell me again?"

"Quinn!"

"Oh wait I remember now, I've to go to the corner and let the disgusting cop jab me with a needle to make me better"

"Good, now why has Officer Rodriguez came back with a broken nose and almost strangled to death?"

"He was a meanie. He said my puddin' was never coming back for me and he didn't love me no more. Mr J is coming and he wont be alone, he's gonna bring all our friends to play. You'll see"

"Harley you've been saying this for four years now, when are you going to realise we've all you've got? Joker isn't coming back, accept it."

"NO! He's coming you'll see!"

"Boss we've got a situation at the main gate I think you should look at, meet me in reception"

"Alright Cooper I'm coming"

"Better run Mr Penny, don't wanna keep your friend waiting"

"What are we looking at Cooper?"

"Sir there seems to be a black SUV parked outside the gate, I can't see who's in driver seat through this camera or what the thing is in the back thats covered"

"Give me the microphone Cooper, I'll see if I can get anything. **This is head of Arkham Aaron Cash, please show me some identification or we will be forced to remove you from this property."** 2 minutes go by and then some movement. 2 men from the back seats appear wearing hockey masks, coloured purple and green. Almost like clowns. They uncover the mound, a stack of TNT fills the back of the SUV.

" _ **Where's Batman?"**_ Cash looks at the microphone and then to officer Cooper. Shell shocked and in awe of what is happening in front of them.

"Get some god damn guns over here, and get Jim Gordon on the phone!" Cash shakily lifts the microphone to his lips.

" **Batman hasn't been around for 5 years. I have men with snipers all around this location, now we don't want any trouble. We haven't called the police so be smart and we can calmly fix this.** 5 minutes go past without a sound. On a cold winters night the air around starts to get heavy and hot, then a whisper from the microphone comes through.

" _ **That's not what I wanted to hear"**_

A flicker of light sparks on the camera, followed by a screeching of rubber. Frozen in disbelief Cash can only look on as the SUV smashes down the gates, snow covers the front wind shield, out of control the SUV flies into the main office. A spark of orange fills Cash's eyes. Everything and everyone in the lower deck is gone, the driver of the car is gone, yet a burnt mask sits on the floor surrounded by flames and smoke. Almost smiling at what's just happened…madness erupts.


End file.
